BE MY SLUT
by bbxable
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dengan penghasilan 150.000 perbulan. Karena suatu sebab, ia dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya dan berakhir menjadi seorang budak. YAOI/DLDR/18/BDSM/MATURE CONTENT! SLOW UPDATE


**BE MY SLAVE?**

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Haneul Lee | Kim Taehyung | etc

 **Genre :**

YAOI | BDSM | ROMANCE | DRAMA

 **WARNING!**

 **Mature Content**

 **©bbxable**

 **Chapter 1**

Hidup di kota besar seperti Seoul memang butuh perjuangan yang besar. Kalau kau mempunyai banyak uang, maka hidupmu akan sejahtera. Namun, jika uang yang kau milikki hanya cukup untuk membeli makan sehari-hari, jangan harap kota yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu gedung itu menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk kau tidur.

Aku termasuk masyarakat menengah kebawah. Bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu cafe di sudut kota Seoul, yang bisa dikatakan gajinya cukup kecil untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dua orang. Ya, aku tinggal bersama Adik laki-lakiku di sebuah kamar apartement sederhana yang harganya cukup murah. Orang tuaku di kampung halaman, mereka tidak ikut kesini karena menurut mereka Seoul merupakan kota besar dimana banyak penjahat berkeliaran. Awalnya mereka melarangku untuk mencari pekerjaan di Seoul, namun aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka kalau aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan membawa uang banyak saat pulang nanti.

Ketika orang tuaku setuju, kini giliran adikku yang merengek ingin ikut. Dia sudah berada di kelas tingkat akhir SMA, namun sifat manjanya tidak pernah hilang. Sudah kutegaskan kalau dia tidak boleh ikut dan harus tetap bersekolah karena Ujian Akhir sudah dekat, namun tetap saja dia keras kepala. Akhirnya aku pergi ke Seoul bersama adik laki-lakiku yang bernama Byun Taehyung, dengan syarat dia harus tetap bersekolah. Meskipun aku tau itu pasti memerlukan biaya.

Setiap pagi aku harus menunggu di halte bus bersama orang-orang yang juga ingin berkerja dan berangkat sekolah. Terkadang jika aku beruntung, aku akan dapat tempat duduk untuk tertidur sebentar sebelum sampai di tempatku bekerja.

Namun sekarang ini, aku harus rela berdiri dengan penumpang lain karena kursi yang tersedia sudah terisi semua.

Bus melaju sedang, semua penumpang pun tenang. Beberapa terlihat asyik memainkan gadgetnya dan beberapa mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Aku menatap geli orang-orang yang sangat fokus menatap layar gadgetnya.

Apakah sekarang bukan hanya kecanduan narkoba? Tetapi kecanduan Gadget juga?

Aku mencoba menghiraukannya, lalu berusaha berjalan pelan menuju depan bus karena sebentar lagi pemberhentianku akan tiba. Dua-tiga orang aku lewati dengan mulus, namun saat aku ingin kembali melangkah, dengan tiba-tiba saja bus berhenti mendadak. Membuat para menumpang terdorong paksa ke depan. Termasuk juga aku!

Dan parahnya, aku menubruk orang di depanku dengan sangat kencang. Posisiku saat itu sedang tidak memegang apapun untuk berpegangan. Jadi, dengan cepat aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali kepada orang tersebut.

"Ah maaf. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Berpasang-pasang mata menatapku, dan aku hanya berharap orang ini memaafkan ku dan tempat pemberhentianku segera tiba. Sehingga aku bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari bus itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bung! Santai saja."

Aku mendongak. Menatap wajah seorang pria yang sepertinya sebaya denganku. Matanya memancarkan sifat jenakanya.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, "Aku Jongdae, kau?"

Dengan ragu aku menjabat tangannya dan memperkenalkan namaku. Orang-orang yang tadi menatap kami, kini sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan hal itu membuatku lega.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jongdae-ssi," ucapku tidak enak. Bagaimanapun, dia juga hampir terjatuh karena terdorong olehku.

"Santai.. Lagipula itu wajar saat mobil berhenti tiba-tiba, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama, bus berhenti. Aku segera turun bersama tiga orang penumpang, termasuk Jongdae. Ia mengatakan bahwa tempatnya bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan kota yang letaknya kurang lebih 300 meter dari cafe tempatku.

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

Diperjalanan banyak topik yang kami bicarakan. Mulai dari klub bola favorite sampai menggosipkan salah satu selebriti yang sedang naik daun. Sangat menyenangkan berbicara dengannya.

Aku rasa Jongdae tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul. Pasti temannya banyak.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Baekhyun-ah!" ia melambaikan tangannya saat kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya _, -yang terdengar sangat tidak sopan untuk orang yang baru berkenalan-_ aku segera melangkah menuju Cafe.

.

"Pft! Benarkan!? Hahaha aku bertaruh wajahmu saat itu pasti terlihat bodoh!"

Nah! Sesuai dugaanku. Makhluk ini pasti akan mentertawakanku!

Dia Kim Jongin, salah satu rekanku di ini mau tidak mau aku harus shift bersamaan dengannya, karena Kyungsoo – _teman terbaikku_ \- absen dikarenakan demam yang tiba-tiba.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu Hitam!"

Kulihat dia berhenti tertawa, dan aku tersenyum puas!

Jongin mengangkat sendok dan mengarahkannya ke arah kepalaku, namun dengan cepat kutangkis.

"Yak! Aku tidak hitam! Dasar pendek!"

Aku membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tinggi jika bersanding dengan seorang gadis. Tetapi dia kembali membalas bahwa tidak ada gadis yang mau dengan pria pendek berwajah cantik sepertiku.

Holy SHIT!

Aku laki-laki yang tampan! Bagaimana bisa dia menyebutku cantik!?

Dan setelah itu kami bertengkar. Mengacak rambut, baju, clemek, atau apapun yang bisa dijangkau. Untung saja saat itu suasana masih sepi, kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh para pelanggan. Mungkin mereka memilih ke cafe lain, dan menyebarkan gosip, ' _Jangan ke cafe itu. Disana pelayannya gila.'_

Kami berdua terus melancarkan aksi kami, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Aku membalikan badan dan menemukan Yixing hyung yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah melihatku yang selalu bertengkar dengan Jongin.

' _Kalian seperti air dan minyak, tidak pernah bersatu.'_ – ucapnya suatu hari ketika aku dan Jongin sedang berebut sisa stok waffle di dapur.

Yixing hyung adalah seniorku disini. Dia berkebangsaan Cina, tetapi lima tahun yang lalu ia pindah ke Seoul bersama kakaknya. Jujur, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri.

"Kapan kalian tidak bertengkar, huh?" tanyanya ketika sudah berada di hadapanku dan Jongin. Aku menggaruk pipi kananku, dan Jongin sedang menghentakan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan permen oleh kakaknya.

Orang itu merengek yang mana membuat perutku mual.

"Dia menghinaku hyung!"

"Menghina bagaimana?" Yixing hyung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya mengarah ke Jongin dengan dahi yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Makhluk pendek ini menyebutku Hitam!"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan paling tajam yang aku punya. Dan dibalas oleh juluran lidah menjijikannya itu!

"Well, Jongin..." ujar Yixing hyung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin. "Baekhyun bukan menghinamu. Tetapi dia hanya ingin berkata jujur."

Lalu ia tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya. "Kau memang agak gelap."

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Perkataan Yixing hyung barusan terdengar sangat polos dan raut wajahnya saat mengatakan hal itu pun terlihat lugu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang rahangnya sudah jatuh kebawah. Mungkin dia pikir ia akan mendapat pembelaan dari Yixing hyung. Pfftt! Menyedihkan sekali kau Jongin!

"YAK! Kalian sama saja!"

.

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut ga?**


End file.
